moonlight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Glee: The Re-Up (Interviews)
This is a page where the interviews by the creator and cast members of Glee: The Re-Up throughout the series run are compiled. Magazine Interviews 'TVLine (December 2018)' AUSELLIO: So, Karl, FOX announced earlier this year that a spin-off of Glee, which ended in 2014, is coming back on our TV screens by Fall 2019. What inspired you to push through with this? KARL: Well, I basically wanted to continue the stories of the characters. I think that they are all beautiful characters that have so much potential in them and that they deserve to get the treatment that they rightfully deserve. AUSELLIO: How did you get the rights to these characters? How did it go to where it is now? KARL: Ryan, Ian and Brennan are my friends. When I talked to them about my plan into continuing where they left the story, they instantly agreed. They are aware that they didn't have a lot of time to expand the story and give some characters the closure that they should've gotten. I'm very grateful that they have given me the power to do so. AUSELLIO: That's great, hardcore fans have been very vocal about the same concerns. Now that's all cleared, what exactly is your plan on the story? Can you give us, well me, a little spoiler? KARL: (chuckles) There will be a lot of surprises, I'll tell you that. This spin-off will be a lot bolder, I'm going to take risks, I'm going to dive into places that the original writers did not dare to do so. AUSELLIO: Wow. Do you think these risks you'll take will alienate some of the fans? KARL: I have no idea. I hope I don't. [Glee: The Re-Up] isn't necessarily a complete departure from what Glee was all about. It still has that same feel. I'm basically still doing what they Ian and Brennan used to do; it will still be humorous and fun and about family, with just little twists here and there to spice up some things. AUSELLIO: I, for one, will definitely watch now. Any bits you're willing to share to me about the show? KARL: Well, we'll pick up where the last season of Glee left off, Sue Sylvester has won and has eradicated the New Directions and all the arts from McKinley High. Rachel will obviously still play a big role in the story. Although, she'll be in a bit of a funk during the first three episodes. Something will happen to her but I won't tell. AUSELLIO: What about the rest of the original cast? KARL: They will also be in the story, I love them all. All of the cast will still be back to play their roles but not immediately. In fact, everyone will get together again for the first time in an episode where it's homecoming season. I think it's episode 4. AUSELLIO: Well, there's a spoiler for everyone. KARL: To be honest, I'm excited for everyone to watch this 4 particular one because it's one of my favorite episodes ever. It shows what Glee is truly about and there is this specific scene with Lea and Dianna that really made me tear up. They're exceptional actresses.